


The Devil's Black Rose

by WinterSky411



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Crazy drunks, Crying Kuroko in many chapters, Gash, I don't hate Kuroko but I'm still doing this, I love tragic and twisted feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Kuroko, Miserable Kuroko, Plane Crash, a little violence, im crying, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky411/pseuds/WinterSky411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who won't go crazy if everyone that you dearly treasure dies? Kuroko and Akashi went on a date in an amusement park, Nigou also tagged along. They had so much fun, but when they were about to leave, something terribly wrong happened. And that made Kuroko mourn for another loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay... So I just realized that all of the genres of the ideas I thought of were Humor and Friendship.. That's why I thought 'Why not dump all the feels in one story?' I'm sorry but this fanfic won't have a happy ending (I'm just saying this just so Reader-san won't need to expect a happy ending).. Anyway, let's start?
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only own the idea. The quotes aren't mine either, I can't find the names of who owns them so just keep in mind that they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Enjoy~!

Chapter 1

"There are places in the heart that do not yet exist; suffering has to enter for them to come to be."

Dark clouds hung on the sky, the sun hiding behind them as they fill the blue hue with angry grey. A figure was standing in a secluded area. A breeze went by, tousling soft baby blue locks as sapphire blue orbs gaze at the two gravestones in front of him. His grip on the bouquet of bluebells that he was holding tightened—enough to crumple the plastic but not to crush the delicate stems.

Kuroko Azumi  
April 17, 19XX - January 31, 20XX

Kuroko Yoru  
March 12, 19XX - January 31, 20XX

Written on the stones were the names of his parents.

"It's been a while mother, father."

His voice was strained. His bottom lip trembles as he feels tears welling up in his eyes. The lump in his throat grew, making it harder to speak and breathe. It's been a year already since the incident.

— Flashback —

January 31st

Kuroko Tetsuya was reading a book on his bed. It's 5:47 am eight now and today is his birthday but he had nothing to do, not that the tealhead cared if he would have a simple celebration later or something like that. Minutes went by and the book was not that interesting anymore, so he stood up and exited his room, intending to visit Akashi's room—which was just across the hall. He stopped in front of the door when he heard his lover talking to someone.

"I understand Azumi-san, does that mean that you will be here by 6:30 pm?"

'Azumi-san? So he's talking to my mother..' The tealhead thought, he was quite curious on what this was all about so he continued to eavesdrop. His mother and the redhead were talking via Skype.

"Yes Akashi-chan! We wanted to do something special to Tet-chan that's why we wanted to go back there on his 18th birthday~! I mean, we weren't there by his side for 5 years already due to work. I want his birthday this year to be special.. We also want this to be a surprise for him. I informed you because I would like it if you can pick us up at the airport?"

With pleasure, I'll be there by 6:00 seeing that both of you will be travelling for ten to twelve hours."

"Thanks Akashi-chan~! Tet-chan's so lucky to score a gentleman like you! I think the plane's code is 4LA56ST11?"

"Understood Azumi-san, just send me a quick text when you're already on the plane."

Kuroko didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. It made the phantom happy that his parents are visiting this year, they weren't available even on holidays because of work. With a genuine smile on his face, he went to the living room.

Akashi joined him minutes later, asking him what he wants for his birthday. The redhead teasing him about having a grand celebration. The tealhead just smiled, saying that he and Nigou was enough for him but having his parents here would probably be the best. He saw how the redhead hid a smirk when he said those words. Today would be the best day of his life is what the tealhead thought.

He was wrong.

Later, that afternoon. It was already 5:20 pm. Kuroko and Akashi was sitting on the couch, watching some random channel that aired a live basketball game when the show was interrupted by a breaking news. Kuroko chose to ignore the news and just focused on his lover and Nigou—who was trying to jump on the redhead's lap, with the ruby eyed teen always putting the dog back on the floor.

"...that a plane from Los Angeles that was heading to Japan crashed. None of the passengers, including the pilot survived. It was a gruesome sight. It was discovered that the plane's code was 4LA56ST11, experts are trying to confirm the identities of the passengers for further investigation. Here are the list of passengers in the plane that were identified. Investigators concluded that the plane's engine malfunction when.."

Kuroko saw how his lover visibly paled when the news reporter announced the plane's code. He too suddenly became sickly pale. He was shaking, trembling, his wide sapphire eyes gazing at the TV screen disbelievingly, he felt his throat dry. He had difficulty in breathing. He knew. He knew that his mother already informed Akashi once they were on the plane. He can't accept what the reporter said about the fact that none of the passengers survived. Does that include his parents? Are they telling him that his parents were dead? It was impossible. They just wanted to surprise him. Why did this happen? They just wanted to make it up to him for the years that they weren't there and this is what they get? When they wanted to act like good parents that supports their child or celebrates with their son on his birthday, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?

He felt his breath hitch when he saw two familiar names on the screen. Names with the words deceased at the side.

The tealhead felt arms wrapping their selves around him, he felt hot wet tears building up when he felt those arms tremble, his lover was trying to comfort him even though he himself was shaken by the sudden happenings. He felt the redhead rest his head on the tealhead's shoulder. He felt warm trails on his cheeks. He was crying.

– End of Flashback –

Wanting to make their son happy on his special day brought them to where they are now. Six feet underground.

The teal-haired teen knelt and placed the bouquet of bluebells in front of his mother's grave, he searched for something in his pocket and took out some cards—they look like they were drawn by a toddler, if the badly colored stickmen weren't enough clue—before setting it in front of both of the graves. He then took a deep breath and started talking.

"I brought your favorite flowers mother.." He started, it hurt so much to talk to someone you love like this. "..I-I'm not really sure if they're still your favorite.. It's just.. I remembered that you always talk about how bluebells are so beautiful.." He felt some tears escape his eyes, images of his mother laughing as a teal-haired toddler tried to chase a butterfly, his mother smiling fondly when Kuroko brought her to his 'secret place' which was a field of bluebells and..his mother pulling him into her loving embrace when he cried because of the experience of his team's first loss.

He wiped the tears trailing down before continuing, "And I found some cards.." Now looking at his father's grave the tealhead held a sad smile on his face, "They were in father's drawer when I saw them. Those were the cards that I made when I was a toddler.. You told me that you don't need those because they were awfully drawn, father. But you kept every single one of them!" He smiled while more tears poured from his eyes when he said, "I saw my drawing of mother, father and me with a house at the background. Although they were all stickmen. It was in a picture frame, and I saw you're handwriting at the back of the frame, father. It wrote 'BEST DRAWING IN THE WORLD' with three stars at the side." He was sobbing, baby blue locks concealing sapphire blue orbs that were filled with sadness. "And I saw one of the letters that I wrote in Kindergarten in father's wallet, the one with 'I love daddy and he is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!' written on it and with basketballs in the background.." The tealhead couldn't take it anymore, the dam broke. He was shaking and sobbing, screaming in anger, his eyes tightly shut as tears continuously fell.

I'm sorry...

I'm sorry...

It was all my fault..!

I'm so sorry..

His palms were pressed on his face.

I miss you both..

His father was laughing when he saw the teal-haired toddler's failed attempt in dribbling.

I miss you..

"Aww, why are you calling me 'mother' now? You used to call me 'mom' when you were a cute little toddler!" His mother said as she pouted. "Because it sounds a little childish mother." The tealhead answered.

"I miss you so much mom, dad..."

It was my fault..

"We love you so much Tet-chan." His mother said with a smile on here face.

Why did you leave me?

"I'm so proud of you Tetsuya!" His father grinned, ruffling his hair.

The tealhead cried and cried, chantings of 'I miss you both' or 'I love you both' were pouring down, just like the damp feeling on his cheeks.

A few minutes passed when the tealhead stopped crying, either its because he relaxed now or because there were no tears left for him to cry. His eyes red and puffed.

"Everyday, I always blame myself, thinking that I shouldn't have been born. That if I weren't here then you were still alive.. I'm so sorry.. I always thought that it was my fault.. Even though I knew that if both of you were still here by my side, you would pull me into your loving embrace, uttering 'It wasn't your fault' until I believe you."

He sobbed, but no tears were present. The tealhead felt worse than before, feeling himself on the verge of breaking. But he suddenly felt himself being pulled into a strong familiar embrace. Hands tracing small circles on his back. He smiled. Akashi's embrace felt similar to his mother's, the familiar feeling calmed him down. Akashi was his anchor. He was always there when Kuroko needed him.

"Found you."

"Sei-kun, aren't you supposed to be in Kyoto?"

"Never in a million years will I miss even one single second of my beloved's birthday."

The redhead glanced at the gravestones. He smiled, traces of sadness and sorrow present in his eyes.

"Hello Azumi-san, Yoru-san. It's been a while." The emperor said, Kuroko was watching him with interest present in his eyes. "Tetsuya and I are planning to move to an apartment in Kyoto, we already discussed the arrangements. Later, we will be having a simple celebration for Tetsuya's 19th birthday, we thought that visiting both of you first was more appropriate. Tomorrow, our former teammates, the Generation of Miracles, will join us for a reunion." The redhead shared their plans to Kuroko's parent before saying, "And I assure you that I will always love and protect your son, I'll be there every second that he needs me and I promise you that. I will never leave him and will stay by his side at all times." Aqua blue eyes widened at his lover's confession and promise. That's right, Akashi will never leave him. The tealhead smiled, the most important person in his life was here by his side, smiling fondly as he continued to share some happenings in their lives for the past year to his parents. Akashi will always be there.

It started raining. Kuroko felt the droplets soaking his clothes, Akashi hurriedly grabbed his umbrella and opened it, sheltering them from the rain.

"It looks like we need to go back."

The phantom player nodded, he stood up and walked by Akashi's side, they slowly made their way out. Kuroko glanced at the two stones, something crossed his mind.

If I were to die, I hope to be reborn as your son again.

The phantom player thought before they walked away.

-End-


End file.
